Untitled
by elfylebanese
Summary: This story tells about Lucy's second love...Will their love last forever read it and ull see.....
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N: I love the couple Jack/Sue but too many stories were written on those two character. So I decided to write a story about Lucy… So don't hate me for that! LOL_**

**_P.S: Don't flame me for the errors in grammar or vocabulary or anything like that because I'm not very good in English and it's the first time that I write a fanfic in my entire life. _**

Any **BOLD CAPS **insidea quote means that it's signing languages.

Any _Italic _means that the person is talking to herself.

Any CAPS inside a quote means that the person who's talking is welling.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Sue and Jack had been married since a year and the deaf blondy agent entered her 5 month of pregnancy. Booby asked Tara to marry him, last week. But what's up with Lucy and Myles? After M. Leland III broke Lucy's heart, she closed it to any man for ever. Myles was extremely jealous of Bobby because Tara chose Bobby instead of him, but he don't show his jealousy to anyone and the most incredible in that story is that he became more sensible to love story but still have the same character.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I know that this chapter is short so don't be mad at me I'll update very soon.**_


	2. The newbbie

_**A/N: The names other than those of the TV show are my invention so if you have one of those names don't be angry against me. Read and Review please, I need to know if I continue my story or no. **_

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Monday morning, Lucy arrived first, than D came, than Bobby and Tara, than Myles and after a while Sue and Jack came into the Bullpen. When the team was doing paper work, Ted Garett walked in with a guy, but Sue didn't notice that Ted was there so Jack told Levi her service dog to alert her. When Levi did the mission that Jack told him to do, Sue turned around to see the face of her supervisor.

"Hi everyone" said Ted

"Hi Ted" respond the hole team with joy after they saw Ted in the office.

"Yeah! No paper work anymore what's the new case?" screamed Bobby.

"Who's that sexy man behind you Ted?" asked Sue.

"Hey, you don't expect to cheat on me Ms. Hudson?" sighed Jack

"Are you jealous of him, Sparky?" joked Bobby.

Jack said something that no one could understand even the deaf agent.

"There is no new case guys, said Ted, I'm here this morning to introduce you your

new co-worker. His name is Joe Balladi and he comes right from Montreal."

"Bonjour" sighed the new agent.

"What did you say?" said Sue with confusion.

"**B-O-N-J-O-U-R**" signed Jack.

"What does it means?" asked Sue.

"It's Hi in French" said Joe just when Jack was going to tell it to his lovely wife.

"Ohhhh…. Hi there!" said Sue, Tara, Lucy and D.

"You have some competition, Sparky." joked Bobby.

"You have competition too, Crash." defend Jack.

"Where is my desk? asked the newbie.

"Here take mine cause we have to go Sue and me to her appointment for her scan to know the sex of Jack's and Sue's child." suggest Lucy

"Oh… Thank you very much" sighed Joe while Lucy took her jacket and get out the Bullpen with her best friend Sue.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I just wanna remind you to review this chappie, I need to know your opinion thanx…**_


	3. The good news

_**A/N: The names of the doctors are my French and math teacher… I know its not the best name ever but still….LOL**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**At the hospital: **

Sue and Lucy arrived at the hospital and waited. After a while the nurse called Sue and told her that the doctor will be here in a couple of minutes with an interpreter. When the doctor entered Sue was lying on the bed and ready for the scan.

"Hi Mrs.Hudson, I'm Dr Chesnay and I remplace Dr Benezra." said the doctor

"Ohhh…. Hi" sighed Sue

"How are you doing today Mrs Hudson?" asked the doctor

"I'm fine and….euhhh….. Call me Sue." said the future mother

"O.K. as you wish…. So now lets start the scan" exclaimed the professional of health

"O.K" said Sue and Lucy together

Dr.Chesnay putted a freezing gel on Sue stomach and started to examine the baby.

"What is it Doctor?" said Sue in a hesitant voice

"Nothing…. It's all good in here….the baby is swimming like a fish." joked the doctor

Lucy looked at Sue with a face of amusing, than the doctor asked : "Do you wanna know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah… sure…why not?" said the blondy agent

"O.K. than...look here and tell me what you think about that… Does the baby look a girl or a boy? " said Doctor Chesnay when he was showing where Sue was suppose to watch.

After a while Sue exclaimed : " It's a boy!"

"Yeah… It's a cute little boy" said the doctor

"**YOU GOT IT GIRL!**" signed Lucy to her best friend

"I'm gonna leave u now, I got to see another patient…. Come see me in 2 months." said the doctor.

"O.K. thank you Dr Chesnay" said Sue.

Sue dressed herself and quit the hospital with Lucy heading to the Bullpen. Meanwhile at the Bullpen, Myles was frustrated because he didn't like the newbie. But the other co-worker loved Joe. But Jack was still unable to give him all his trust, but he got to admit Joe was really funny and he was from Montreal. Montreal is known for her cultural diversity. But Joe wasn't only a Canadian guy he was also Lebanese and proud to be….

_**

* * *

**_

_**I know the chapter is short but ill promise that ill update soon. Read and review plz…**_**_LOL! _****_By the way my teachers don't know that I use their name… so if u know them plz don't tell them they would kill me at school in September….LOL_**


End file.
